1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator that provides information to the user and a control method for controlling the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a refrigerator that notifies the user of the data received from a personal computer (PC) with predetermined timing has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-132551). Specifically, the refrigerator described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-132551 notifies the user of the data received from the PC if the refrigerator senses that a door of the refrigerator is opened, an operation switch of the refrigerator is pressed, or a predetermined time has come.